


Amo odiarte

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [350]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood, Blood and Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Footvent day 5, Gangs, Gun Kink, Gunshot Wounds, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Porn With Plot, Scars, mafia, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sergio est fondamentalement contre Barcelone. Piqué contre Madrid. Donc contre lui.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Series: FootballShot [350]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Amo odiarte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/gifts).



> Trop d'inspi ce jour là 😅

Amo odiarte

  
Sergio se fout de faire partie de la mafia de Madrid, il en fait autant partie qu'il s'intéresse à la politique, il sait des choses paece qu'il est haut-gradé par rapport à d'autres, mais il n'est pas du genre à aller faire la guerre face à l'Atletico ou Barcelone. Aujourd'hui, il se balade dans les rues de Madrid, c'est la nuit et personne n'a l'air présent dans les rues, Sergio profite du calme pour marcher, se détendre, de toutes façons il a son arme dans son pantalon et ne risque rien. Ramos ne déteste pas tout le monde, les gens de la mafia du Real sont ses amis mais il ne leur parle pas à tous, seulement à des gars comme Luka ou Marcelo. Il apprécie aussi un gars de l'Atletico comme Fernando, ils ont grandi ensemble alors il ne souhaite pas sa mort, pas comme les gars du Barça. Sergio les hait tous, ce sont leurs plus gros rivaux, des salauds en puissance, ils se détestent mutuellement depuis des décennies, alors c'est hors de question d'essayer de les apprécier.

  
Sergio soupire, il est fatigué, être engrainé dans ce bordel l'empêche souvent de dormir, le rend malade d'avoir peur de mourir dans une embuscade. C'est tellement con, il pourrait simplement décider de partir, de changer de vie et d'aller mieux, mais le Real est comme une famille maintenant, ça serait trop compliqué de tourner la page... Sergio sent ses pois s'hérisser sur son cou, il a un mauvais pressentiment en s'engageant dans une rue sombre et vide, il sait se défendre et n'est pas à sa première bataille, mais c'est la première fois qu'il est seul, aussi tard. Avant de pouvoir vraiment réagir, une main se pose sur sa bouche et une autre retient ses poignets derrière son dos. Merde ! Sergio devrait pouvoir faire autre chose que de paniquer mais quand une aiguille s'enfonce dans sa chair, il comprend que c'est trop tard pour se débattre. Son esprit reste un peu plus conscient que son corps, il sait qu'il ne va pas aimer la suite de la nuit.

  
____________________

  
Sergio se réveille en sursaut, quel terrible... Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar... Même s'il est sûr d'avoir les yeux ouverts, il ne voit rien ! Quand il essaye de bouger pour se sortir de cette situation, il n'arrive pas à faire le moindre geste, son corps est pris au piège par les cordes qui se resserrent quand il tente un mouvement. Putain ! Il est encore dans un beau bordel, et la solution ne semble pas pouvoir être atteinte... Un rire résonne dans ses oreilles alors que de la sueur coule de son front à sa mâchoire, il avale la boule dans sa gorge, comme si ç'allait changer quelque chose. Sergio se crispe en attendant la suite, ce n'est que le début de son calvaire, mais il compte bien rester digne, ou du moins autant que possible.

  
''Sergio Ramos, joli garçon.'' Il connaît évidemment cette voix, son rival de Barcelone... 

''Garde tes pattes pour toi, Piqué.''

''Hm, je ne pense pas que tu sois en situation pour discuter, Sese.''

''Ne m'appelle pas comme ça enfoiré !''

''C'est peut-être plus à toi de te taire, tu es celui attaché nu à une chaise, avec un bandeau sur les yeux, qui plus est après s'être fait capturé par deux gars seul dans la nuit.'' Piqué prend son menton entre ses doigts, il peut sentir son autre main glisser sur sa poitrine, putain...

''Lâche-moi Piqué...'' Sa voix le trahit, Sergio a beaucoup trop chaud par rapport à sa situation

''Tu es mignon comme ça, je pourrais presque te garder ici, comme un animal de compagnie.'' Sergio serre les dents quand il sent Piqué se pencher vers lui, posant son pied entre ses jambes, il peut sentir son souffle sur sa peau

''Ferme-la !'' C'est hors de question pour lui de rester près de ce bâtard plus longtemps

''Pas encore Sergio, j'ai quelques questions à te poser concernant le Real.''

''Tu peux rêver pour que je te dise quelque chose, il te faudra beaucoup plus pour m'arracher la moindre insulte !''

''Oh mais j'ai bien plus que de la torture Sergio, tu vas voir.''

  
Sergio serre ses poings derrière son dos, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, il sent des gouttes de sueur couler sur ses joues, ce stupide bandeau lui donne chaud même si c'est le seul vêtement qu'il porte (malgré lui). Il essaye de bouger ses jambes pour les envoyer dans l'entre-jambe de Piqué et ensuite tenter de se tirer d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ses chevilles sont solidement attachées aux pieds de la chaise, ses cuisses écartées de façon à suggérer ses parties intimes. Putain de merde, Sergio déteste l'enfoiré qui l'a mis là ! Il plisse ses lèvres en sentant les doigts de Piqué sur sa mâchoire, ses marques et cicatrices toujours présentes sur son corps reflètent ce qu'il a déjà vécu, alors la fausse douceur du catalan ne lui fait pas peur.

  
''Qu'est-ce que le Real prépare contre nous ?'' Piqué pose son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure et le force à entrer dans sa bouche, Sergio continue de se taire, il ne compte pas participer à son plan sordide

''Ne me force pas à répéter, je sais où habite Torres.'' Piqué pose son autre main sur son épaule et appuie dessus, là où une balle a déjà traversé sa peau, Sergio étouffe un gémissement, cette blessure fait toujours mal et ce salaud a l'air de savoir

''Je suis celui qui t'a tiré dessus ce jour là, j'espérais que tu mourrais, mais finalement je suis heureux de t'avoir sur cette chaise.''

''Ferme-la Piqué, tu m'ennuies.'' Sergio mord son doigt pour le dégager de sa bouche, ça l'insupporte de l'entendre

''Qu'est-ce que le Real prépare contre nous, Ramos ?'' Piqué lui envoie son poing dans la joue, Sergio sent sa tête partir sur le côté, avant de recracher du sang sur, il espère, les chaussures du catalan

''À toi de deviner.'' Sergio sourit, pour l'instant il gagne ce duel

''Très bien, je me suis assez répété.''

  
Sergio attend ce que Piqué veut lui faire maintenant, il est prêt à tout endurer. Piqué repose son pied entre ses cuisses et il l'entend dégainer son arme, il n'en a pas peur pour autant, il en a vu d'autres et peut en témoigner. Sergio sent le catalan forcer une autre chose dans sa bouche, ça commence vraiment à l'ennuyer, c'est répétitif pour rien, il ne compte pas parler. Pourtant, quand il essaye de mordre une nouvelle fois la main de Piqué pour le faire partir, c'est beaucoup plus dure. Merde, c'est son pistolet qu'il enfonce toujours plus loin dans sa bouche. Piqué n'en a pas fini avec son corps, son autre main glisse sur son torse pour arriver au niveau de son pénis. Putain, c'est pire que d'habitude maintenant...

  
''Alors, vu que tu ne sembles pas pressé pour parler, eh bien, je vais occuper ta bouche et quand même réussir à te faire parler. Quand tu en auras marre et sera décidé à parler, fais-le moi savoir.'' Piqué masse sa bite, ses doigts accompagnent ses mouvements et c'est bien malgré lui qu'une érection se forme. Sergio essaye de pousser contre le pistolet, mais le catalan l'enfonce toujours, alors il le suce et le lèche pour rendre sa présence moins désagréable.

''Comme je n'ai pas non plus envie de passer toute la journée à te regarder bander, je vais te parler de ce cher Fernando Torres.'' Piqué lui dit, jouant toujours avec son pénis, Sergio n'a pas l'impression d'être plus qu'un objet pour lui aujourd'hui

''J'ai appris que vous étiez proches, plutôt étrange pour un gars du Real et un autre gars de l'Atletico, quelle surprise de l'apprendre, je pensais que tu n'aimais que toi, mais après vous avoir observés, je pense que tu l'aimes, je me trompe ?'' Piqué murmure dans son oreille, lâchant sa bite pour poser sa main dans ses cheveux et les caresser, Sergio n'aime pas cette fausse tendresse, il ne veut pas entendre parler de Nando, alors il bouge la tête de gauche à droite, le catalan ne le connaît pas !

''Bien sûr, tu ne vas rien confirmer. Je me disais juste que c'était étrange de ta part, un gars si beau, si sûr, qui ne recherche pas de femme, mais qui est proche de l'ennemi. Alors, je me disais aussi que je pouvais te faire vivre une belle expérience avec Torres, sans que tu n'aies à l'avoir près de toi. Je te ferai parler Sergio Ramos.'' Piqué reprend sa bite dans sa main, son moment de douceur déjà terminé, il continue de baiser sa bouche avec son pistolet

''Imagine que tu sois en train de le sucer, sa main dans ses cheveux, toi à genoux, comme ça serait beau de te voir consentent pour te faire baiser par Torres. Tu le sugzs comme si c'était ta première fellation, tu adores ça, Torres t'utilise de n'importe quelle manière, là encore, tu profites. Tu n'es pas vierge au moins Sese ?'' Sergio essaye de ne pas l'écouter, il ne veut pas visualiser l'image de son ami d'enfance en train de l'utiliser, mais la manière dont Piqué bouge ses mains ne l'aide pas

''Oh comme je peux le voir utiliser ta bouche, puis ton joli cul, tu aurais l'air si petit comme ça, pleurant pour que Torres te baise. Et si je demandais à ce que l'on me le ramène, pour que tout ça se réalise ? Tu serais heureux, non ? Ça ne te ferait pas plaisir Sergio ?'' Il n'en peut plus, son érection lui fait mal, et il ne peut plus supporter toutes les visions qui s'implantent dans son esprit, ça doit s'arrêter, il veut rentrer chez lui

''Alors Sergio, tu n'aimerais pas ?'' Piqué retire son pistolet de sa bouche, Sergio prend une grande bouffée d'air, la première depuis un moment, sa mâchoire lui fait mal mais il peut finalement parler

''Arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête...'' Sergio gémit comme un enfant, il doit être ridicule, mais il veut rentrer chez lui

''Tu sais ce que je veux entendre Sese, alors dis-le moi.''

''Le Real compte attaquer dans une semaine, avec l'aide de l'Espagnyol, c'est tout ce que je sais, s'il te plaît arrête Piqué !''

''Hm, c'est suffisant pour se préparer. Je vais te garder pour la peine.'' Piqué le laisse éjaculer, Sergio sent son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine, il ne veut pas rester près de ce salaud 

''Non... Non laisse-moi partir ! Je t'ai dit ce que je savais, laisse-moi partir !''

'' Oh, mais mon petit Sergio, je ne peux pas te laisse partir, pas quand tu viens de me dire des choses intéressantes, des cioszs que tu ne dois pas dire au Real.''

''Je ne dirai rien ! Piqué laisse-moi rentrer chez moi !''

''Essaye de parler et je te jure que toi et Torres ne firirez pas le mois.''

  
_____________________

  
Sergio est de retour à Madrid, il ne peut rien dire, il ne va rien dire, pour Nando, pour lui, pour oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Il retourne dans le QG pour faire croire que rien ne s'est passé, alors il discute avec ses amis, mais à un moment, il finit par craquer en voyant Casemiro astiquer son arme. Sergio fond en larme, son corps tremble et il n'arrive plus à tenir debout, c'est horrible de se sentir si faible, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lutter contre sa peine... Il entend toujours la voix de Piqué, il ne veut que l'oublier et garder un minimum de confiance. Sergio s'accroche aux épaules de Karim, il a le peu d'espoir de réussir à s'en sortir sans se souvenir. Il ne va rien dire, mais sa langue en rêve... Sergio se souvient encore de peu de choses avant de se réveiller à Madrid...

  
__________________

  
''Sese, tu es magnifique comme ça, couvert de ton propre sperme, ça va me déchirer le cœur de te redéposer à Madrid. Mais, nous n'en avons pas encore fini tous les deux !'' Sergio veut dormir, rentrer chez lui, tuer ce bâtard, mais son corps est comme paralysé pae son orgasme et les mains de Piqué sur lui, de toutes façons les cordes l'en empêchent...

''Arrête... S'il te plaît...''

''Non, pas encore, tu as oublié mon érection, ça serait dommage de nous quitter en oubliant ça.''

''Non...''

''Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Sergio, c'est ton seul moyen de répartir, tu ne peux pas refuser ? De toutes façons, tu as déjà sucé mon arme, qu'est qui t'empêche de le faire ?''

  
Sergio a envie de vomir, mais l'envie de revenir chez lui, de retrouver Nando, est beaucoup trop forte, alors il ouvre la bouche et attend que ça se finisse rapidement. Piqué rit, Sergio se tend, il a l'impression d'être l'une de ces prostituées que Cristiano paye toutes les semaines, il entend le catalan faire glisser ses vêtements sur ses cuisses avant de poser sa bite sur sa langue... Sergio a envie de le mordre, de crier, de hurler, pleurer, il en a assez, mais il suce quand même, il s'imagine que c'est Nando, que tout va bien, que c'est consenti, il le fait pour son ami, pour rentrer vivant, pour revoir ses amis du Real... Sa mâchoire est fatiguée, il ne sait pas comment il fait pour continuer de subvenir aux envies de Piqué, comment il fait pour avaler quand il éjacule, Sergio n'est pas loin de s'évanouir et il le sait...

  
Il se souvient d'une dernière chose avant son réveil à Madrid : Piqué rit, puis embrasse sa joue, son cou, Sergio ne peut que gémir quand il sent le catalan graver quelque chose que sa peau avec un couteau... Son sang coule, Sergio finit par s'évanouir, pour son plus grand bien...

  
__________________

  
Nando le tient contre lui alors qu'il se regarde devant la vitre, son t-shirt retiré. Sergio s'est éloigné de la mafia du Real, il ne les a pas trahi en allant voir Torres de l'Atletico, mais il a voulu échapper à ses traumatismes, Fernando a insisté pour regarder sa nouvelle blessure, et malheureusement pour lui, il doit la revoir. Autour de son impact de balle fait par Piqué, un cœur a été tracé par la lame, Sergio se souvient aussi du sang séché avec lequel Piqué a écrit ''Sese + Geri'', il est loin de la rédemption, de se sauver, pas quand il entend encore la voix du barcelonais dans son oreille, son goût dans sa bouche...

  
Fin


End file.
